Character Creation
This section will walk you through the process of creating a character for''' Pneumatica. Building a Character 20questions sort of deal WIP Character points Character points are a set number of points to spend at character creation to build your character sheet. You must spend all character points at creation and character points are only used during creation. Experience points are used to raise traits and skills or purchase educations and advantages after game play begins. Character points are spent 1 for 1 as where experience points are not. Follow the steps below to fill in your character sheet. 1. Allocate Traits All traits start at Mediocre (0). Then you add in your bonus traits from Heritage. After that you get 12 character points to spend on traits. Raising a trait cost 1 character point and you must spend all 12 during this step. The maximum starting score for a trait is Good (+3) unless your Storyteller decides otherwise. See the Traits section below for more details on Traits. 2. Life Skills During the course of your life you've picked up a couple of skill from how you were raised. You get 2 life skills determined either by your back-story or rolled randomly depending on what your Storyteller decides. These two skills start at Average (+1) 3. Learned Skills All skills start at terrible (-2). After all if you have not read a book or been taught to drive then you have little chance of avoiding an accident while operating a vehicle. You get 24 character points to spend on skills at this step. Raising a skill costs one point and you must spend all 24 during this step. Broad skills have a maximum of Good (+3) and Specialty skills have a maximum of +1 at character creation unless your Storyteller decides otherwise. See the Skills section below for more details on skills. 4. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages are little perks that further define and set your character apart from others. You get 10 character points for advantages. Advantages cost a set amount of character point the same as the point cost listed with the Advantage. You may also choose to use these 10 points as additional skill points as if they were Learned Skills from step 3 or divide these points into a couple of advantages and a couple of skills as you see fit. Disadvantages are drawbacks that help define your characters weakness. You do not have to have any disadvantages but your Storyteller may decide otherwise. Taking disadvantages gives you points equal to the amount associated with the disadvanatge and you may have up to 10 during character creation. These disadvantage points are treated as Character points and can be used to purchase additional Advantages, Skills or Educations. For more on Advantage and Disadvantages see the section below. 5. Educations Now to put all those skills to use. You get 5 character points to spend on Educations, just enough for a Bachelors. You must meet all the prerequisites for the Education before purchasing it. You may also decline a degree in favor of spending these 5 character points on additional skills. Since you may have up to 10 addition points to spend on educations from disadvantages it is possible you may start with up to 3 Bachelors so long as you can meet all the prerequisites. 6. Humanity, luck, courage? 7. wound and trauma points 8. equipment, currency and property Traits Numeric representation of raw ability such as strength, intelligence. In Pneumatica traits are broken down into eight traits: Legendary +8 Epic +7 Fantastic +6 Superb +5 Great +4 Good +3 Fair +2 Average +1 Mediocre 0 Poor –1 Terrible –2 '''Strength How strong are you? How much you can lift, how hard you hit with your fists, how fast you run. Stamina How long you can run, how much of a physical beating you can take, how resistant you are to illness, poison and disease. Agility How well you bend, how accurate you swing a weapon, how much you can change direction when running. Reflexes How quick you react, your aim with ranged weapons, how well you can avoid obstacles while running. Willpower How much stress you can take, how well you overcome fear, how resistant you are to manipulation Perception How well you spot things in a crowd, how attentive you are, the level of details in your surroundings you notice and intuition. Intelligence How smart you are, how accurate you apply knowledge, how quickly you process information Charisma How well you speak to others, your ability to apply cultural nuances, your ability to manipulate others, your empathy. Skills mundane skills Traints + Broad skill + Specialty skill = dice pool. Strength Stamina Agility Reflexes Willpower Perception Intelligence Charisma Heritage trait and/or skill modifiers from your background Education special abilities, spells, or knowledge considered above mundane Advantages bonus abilities that make you particularly good in a specialized area Disadvantages represent weakness in specific areas